


Crack of My Broken Heart

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not broken up just on a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: Sometimes it's time for a BreakSong: Eric Bennet - Crack of My Broken Heart





	Crack of My Broken Heart

JaeBum looks at his calendar hanging on his kitchen wall. Taking note of the date, “It's been a year” he thinks. JaeBum sighs, opening the fridge, grabbing a small bottle of banana milk, he closes the fridge, grabs his skateboard, camera, phone & keys before leaving the apartment.

JaeBum skates down the streets, towards the Han River, stopping once a while to take a photo of something he think would make a good shot. JaeBum gets off his board and walks to the edge of the river. Placing the skateboard beside him, JaeBum plugs in his headphones and selects a playlist before grabbing his camera.

JaeBum hums a quiet tune, as he analyzes the photographs. Deleting some shots he didn't like, JaeBum sets his camera down, then lies down on the grass. Closing his eyes, he lets himself drift in the song currently playing.

After a while, JaeBum reaches for his phone, cracking his eyes open, he sees a message from Mark. Replying back, JaeBum glances at the time: 3:46PM. Noticing that it's still so early, JaeBum thinks of the cafe nearby -he could go for a latte. JaeBum types a text message before opening a couple of apps, checking his SNS' for any updates, before sitting up. Putting his phone back into his pocket and camera strapped to his neck, JaeBum stands up, and begins to rides down the river side towards the cafe.

Arriving at the busy cafe, JaeBum puts his items down and goes to order his drink.

“Oh I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?”

JaeBum puts on a polite smile, “I've been good, thank you. I'll get a large Chai Latte, please.”

The Barista smiles back, “Same as always. It'll be ₩9000.”

“Thanks.” JaeBum hands over his card.  
  
  
While waiting, JaeBum thinks of the last few times he was here, and how they always seemed to end in either cold shoulders or tears. Thinking back the last time he was here (it was exactly a year ago), he and JinYoung ended up in another argument.

“One Large Chai Latte!”

JaeBum turns towards the voice and grabs his latte. Sitting down at this table. JaeBum looks at this phone, checking the time once again. Looking at the locked screen background, he lets out a sigh. JaeBum knows he should have changed it a long time ago, but he never had the heart to. JaeBum then puts the phone on the table and sips his drink as he looks outside. JaeBum lets himself drift into his memories.

  
-  
  
_“Why are you so fuckin' stubborn!”_

_“The same can be said for you. I said I would pay!”_

_“It's already done. Just let it go!”_

_“I hate it when you do this. When I say I'll pay, I'll pay for it!”_

_“And I hate it when you're like this. Just let it go! It's over and done with!”_

_“No! This is what you always do. I'm so fed up, you always do shit without thinking about me. You just do it and tell me later. First with your parents, now with this.”_

_JinYoung's eyes narrow, “Oh, so that's what this is about. You're still pissed at that.”_

_JaeBum growls, “Yes I'm still pissed. You could at least let me know that they were visiting. And maybe the fact that they think I'm your 'roommate'.”_

_JinYoung rolls his eyes, “You know how people are, especially elders.”_

_“Oh shut up JinYoung, It's not like they don't know you're gay. They even asked if you had a boyfriend. You're just fuckin' ashamed of me, aren't you.”_

_Slamming the table, JinYoung gets up, “We are NOT having this argument here. And will you listen to yourself. You sound like a stereotypical girlfriend from some drama Jackson always watches.”_

_JaeBum stands up, “I wouldn't be saying it, if it wasn't true.”_  
  
  
_JinYoung stays silent and glares at JaeBum, he then grabs JaeBum's wrist, tugging him out of the cafe onto the sidewalk. JinYoung lets go, and the two males stand in front of each other._

_“Is this how you really feel?”_

_“Yes. Do you know how hurt I felt that day, JinYoung?”_

_JinYoung sighs and looks down. “All we do these days is argue.”_

_JaeBum looks at the saddened face of his lover, caressing JinYoung's cheek before reaching down to intertwine their fingers._

_“I know.”_

_JinYoung squeezes the hand in his, “I'm not ashamed of you.”_

_JaeBum closes his eyes, “I know. I just was lashing out.”_

_The two stay silent, “We need to stop this before this goes too far, and hurt each other to a point where we can't turn back.”_

_JaeBum feels his heart clench at the sentence that left his mouth, and feels his heart break at JinYoung's response. “I know. We need a break from each other.”_  
  
  
_JinYoung releases the hold he has on JaeBum's hand. JinYoung sees tear tracks on JaeBum's face, reaching out, JinYoung wipes the tears away. “I'm sorry.” JinYoung hears JaeBum say._

_“Me too.” JinYoung replies._

_JaeBum gathers JinYoung into his arms and buries his head into the crook of JinYoung's neck. “I love you.”_

_JinYoung takes a shuttering breath, trying to blink away tears, “I love you too. Please don't forget that.”_

_Releasing his hold JaeBum looks at JinYoung's face. JaeBum leans in and places a gentle kiss on JinYoung's forehead, “I promise.”_  
  
  
_JinYoung and JaeBum give each other a smile. JinYoung hails a cab, opening the door, he turns back to look at JaeBum. “I-I'll come and get my things next week.”_

_JaeBum shakes his head, “Get YoungJae to do it, I-I don't think we should see each other for a while.”_

_JinYoung gives a look of pain before nods in understanding, “You're right..YoungJae will be over later this week.”_

_JaeBum gestures JinYoung to get into the cab. Reaching for JinYoung's hand, he gives his (ex)-boyfriend's hand one last squeeze before shutting the door close._  
  
  
_Stepping back on the sidewalk, JaeBum stares at the car driving off. JaeBum feels a vibration of his phone, he sees a text message from JinYoung._  
  
  
**_151117_**  
  
  
_JaeBum lets out a relieved laugh into the night sky, understanding the message. He types back his response._  
  
  
_See you then._

  
-

JaeBum returns to reality when he hears the sound of a cup hit the table. JaeBum looks at the male who just sat down in front of him. Noting that the other's features seem more mature, and how the other seemed to be taller, but also noticing how features like the mini eye wrinkles were the same. JaeBum's wonders if he, himself looks any different to the other male, thinking of his now natural hair colour as opposed to his blonde a year ago.  
  
  
“Hi.”

“Hi.”  
  
  
The two males smile at each other. The two stay in silence for a while, just taking in situation that they are in.  
“You still have the same picture.”  
JaeBum looks his phone where he was subconsciously playing with. His locked screen picture staring up at him. JaeBum coughs awkwardly, “I didn't have the heart the change it, I guess.”  
A phone slides into his vision, with a similar picture. JaeBum glances up and sees the other male blush, “Me either.”  
  
  
“I missed you.”  
JaeBum smiles, genuinely for the first time in a long time, “I missed you too, JinYoungie”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...when I said I was slowly transferring fics...I really meant SLOWLY


End file.
